How She Saved Me
by haters make-me famous
Summary: Read to see how Draco is rescued from the evil within, and find out how the war unravels for him. Hermione And Draco Story. Complete. Please Read And Review. I Might Write A Sequel.


Hullo All! Here Is My Third Story Yet. I Hope You Enjoy It, I Worked Hard To Complete It. It Is A Draco And Hermione Story But You Really Don't Find Out Until The End. Reviews Are Always Appreciated And If You Review My Story I Will Read And Review One Of Yours. Thank You For Everything! JK Owns Harry Potter I Would Not Be Writing In Fanfiction If I Owned Them.

Your Writer,

Haters

* * *

Now the sun is rising over the horizon in the distance. We all stand in a somber silence overlooking the blood red ruins of what was once Hogwarts. We won the war, yet here we all are, mourning our loved and lost ones. Cry's of glee and sorrow echo around me as people are reunited with their companions in life or death. I stand shock still watching from the hill, observing. The joy I feel is that for the end of this horrid war.

I have fought on both ends knowing what was right and wrong. I was born into the wrong side of this world, the side of evil. Though I as a person am not evil I come from a family of evil, a man of evil. I looked up to this man as my father and wanted to be just like him. I wanted nothing more than to make this man proud. Proud of his son, who does every thing he could possibly want of him. Yet no matter how hard I tried it was never enough, there was still a disapproval and hate that was between us. A wall between us that was so opposite there was no way for them to be bonded. I won today. I fought hard and I won. I was on the right side, in the end I chose right.

There are no aurors around me, binding me in magical ropes, and sending me to Azkaban. Instead I stand and watch those I once fought with, believed in, and trusted be captured and beat down, sent away to a place where their evil will be contained. I entered this war a confused unloved man, and now I end this war a changed man. I owe all my life, everything I have to someone who provoked the change in me. She is magnificent, an angel I believe. She saw the real me through my cool cold exterior, she understood me when no one else did, she reached through even though every one told her not to and touched my heart. I owe her everything I could possibly give. I would be dead if it were not for her. She cares for everyone she thinks needs any help. I don't think she intended to help me at first, but once she knew what my fate would be without her she could not be stopped. She was willing to give up everything she had to help me through my troubled times.

In the beginning, I refused to let her in, I looked through her in indifference. She still tried, never giving up even when it seemed hopeless, she is a very stubborn girl. Things started changing in me then, deep down I wanted to reach out and let her embrace me. I knew I needed her if I ever wanted to get through this part of my life alive. She recognized that in me and knew that I also saw it, so she kept trying. Working day and night to save that of someone whom she would of otherwise considered an enemy.

I cracked, my soul fell apart as my father of evil was hosted away to Azkaban, never to return, but instead to face a life of interrogation and eventually an untimely death. It was then I realized, at that moment how very wrong I was raised, to believe that ones life should be cruelly taken from them because their blood came from that of muggles. She truly found me then and I let her break down my walls and she helped me rebuild them the way I wanted, I found out who I really was, not who my father wanted me to be. I cautiously earned a place on the light side then, and was truly excepted by all that inhibited it. There where no wrong doers here instead we all fought for what it was we believed in. The war approached quickly now, and it became my turn to help her.

Tragedy struck her hard as her non-magical parents were murdered in cold blood by the dark side. She was crushed, becoming an old shell casing of herself, many tried to help her but she would not let them through, I realized then it was time to repay some of my debt to her by doing what she did for me. We repeated the old process only this time it was me that broke through her harmful walls, then took her hand and built up new stronger once. I am sad to say that I never could fully heal her as she today lives with hate and hurt I could never disarm.

We became stronger together, and eventually started living as one. We were inseparable, always know as a pair, where she went I went and vise versa. Slowly we healed each other in our times of need. We wanted to spread this to people, show them that there is hope in this horrible time. We went on to become some what of preachers of the light, always looking out for someone to help, someone to save from the dark side and realize how much more the light had to offer. Day and night we continued this and saved many peoples from the fate that would have met them at the end of the paths they were living. There were those we could not save, those who were in such a denial. We could do nothing but hope for these people, hope that they would find a better life.

People looked up to us, always coming to us when they needed help, we wore are selves thin tending to everyone else. We still stayed strong though, feeling like we were making the greatest kind of difference you could make. In our spare time we would sit together in silence, and I would watch her think, I was never actually sure what she was thinking fore no words were spoken between us. If I had to guess what was going through her mind I would have to say she was marveling the past, and how far we have come, or maybe she was thinking of the coming war and how are lives would pan out for us.

She was always a thinker, the greatest of her kind. She would always be looking for a solution to the hardest of problems the universe dished out at us. I loved that about her, I loved every thing about her. I am not sure when the change happened but soon I realized that I did not just love her, I was in love with her. I spent nights awake wondering if she could possibly feel the same way I felt for her. I thought that it was impossible because my feelings for her where just so great I was not sure if they could possibly be matched.

One night I finally expressed my feelings and concerns to her. For just a moment she looked at me, and I mean really looked at me. It felt like she was looking into my very being and searching for some bit of insincerity. Then when I thought she might not answer she through her head back and laughed. I felt like a fool, I thought that she was laughing at the fact I could ever think she liked me. I got up with a sigh and turned to leave, her laughing had stopped and I heard her shuffling of feet behind me. She gently put her hand around my wrist and whispered "I was wondering when you were finally going to realize we were meant to be." I did not have time to fully register what she had said to me before she pulled me in to the most wonderful kiss I had ever experienced.

They say your world is suppose to explode with fireworks once you have gotten you perfect kiss, but ours was nothing like that. Instead the world around us seemed to stop, and everything seemed to fall right into place. It was perfect and for the first time the hole in my heart-that I have been carrying around-was filled. Not much changed after that day, but there were some small changes, she had a new bounce in her step and I could not help but smile at any given chance. Our silences though were filled more now with worry than anything else. We were afraid of what the future was to bring. Finally together would the final battle pull us apart, would we both survive or would one of us be left alone here on earth. We didn't know the answers to these questions and it terrified us, so we did our best to prepare for what may come and continued on with our lives.

The final day of our last year of Hogwarts came, and everyone was overjoyed that we all had survived long enough to make it to graduation. We had to make a speech during the ceremony, being the top of our classes, I was nervous but she seemed anything but. One by one they called us up to receive our diplomas of education, people cheered generously as each graduating student came forward with a smile on their face. Our speeches were short and sweet, congratulating everyone on making it through Hogwarts and encouraging everyone on having a bright future.

They had a big party planned for after the ceremony, where parents teachers and grads could mingle together in celebration. Unfortunately, that did not come for us because the moment we through our hats in the air an explosion was heard in the distance. Wand were out in an instance as smoke rose in the air around us. Fearfully we all scattered around trying to locate the ones important to us. Those staying to fight were told to get into the great hall for preparation, and those to young to fight or who chose not to were sent away from Hogwarts in groups using emergency portkeys.

More explosions rung out all around, we were not at all ready for the start of the war, not today. Everyone had thought today could be one with out worry only celebration, we were wrong. Curses and hexes were flung out into the smoke but whether they hit their targets was yet to be determined as fore we could not see our enemies. The two of us had discussed a plan of action for when the war started, she would go to her friends and help them because they would need her and I would find those who were alone and gather them into a group so we could charge into war together. It grew silent all the sudden, the explosions had stopped and the smoke was starting to clear. It was an eerie silence as we all waited in anticipation, this was the moment the enemies where going to show themselves.

Through what was left of the smoke figures in all black appeared, they sported white masks resembling skulls. Together we watched as they raised their wands toward the sky in unison and summoned the Dark Mark into the sky. Completely still I watched as the mark appeared, a gruesome skull with a snake coming from it. It was an amazing site, it was the true sign of evil and I could only stand and stare. Lights from wands shot all around me as we became engaged fully in war, yet I still remained standing there staring into the sky. I was finally brought from my daze as the green light of a killing curse shot right past my head. I turned to see where it was headed and was met with the sight of the first death I had witnessed. A seventeen year old boy who had graduated today lay before me with dead eyes staring onward toward the sky. He was still in his graduating robes, I recognized him as Terry Boot a ravenclaw student.

It impacted me in such a way I could not fully understand, I realized the true extent of this battle, here we of all ages stood fighting for what we believed in, fighting for what we thought was right. I shut down, fighting only on auto pilot, sending curses at all black figures, hitting most I moved on not looking back at those I had left there to die. I passed bodies of those that were friends to me and mentally added their names to a list in my head, I was going to remember those who had died fighting. It was not until later when I dropped to the floor in exhaustion, sporting many gashes, did I notice the tears flowing freely down my face.

Word had got back to me minutes or hours ago, which I wasn't sure, that Harry Potter was finally engaged in a fight with Voldemort. Whether he won or not was yet to be said, and I prayed that he had put an end to it all. Suddenly a dome of light burst through the sky so bright we had to cover our eyes not to be blinded. As it disappeared in a flash I looked to the sky and saw the Dark Mark was gone, a feeling of such relief filled me and the air all around. We had done it the war was finally over. Pops were heard as remaining death eaters tried to make their escapes, only to be met with the fact that their were wards not letting them apperate.

Cheers and sobs signaled that it was true, the wizarding world would once again be safe from the Dark Lord and his death eaters. The remaining aurors gathered together the last death eaters unable to escape in exhaustion. Their was a medical staff from St. Mungo's ready to help the wounded inside what was left of Hogwarts. I knew I really should be heading that way to get the nasty gashes on me healed up, but I felt to dazed to do that, so instead I stood their on the hill observing.

She was approaching me, slowly walking toward me with a limp. A sigh of relief fled from my lips, I had been afraid she would not make it. I took in the full sight of her now and saw she was covered head to toe in dirt and blood, and from the looks of it not her own. She stood in front of me now a smile on her petite face.

"Draco" she sighed. "Your okay." She stated more than asked as she brought her hand up and ran it over the gash on my left cheek. I looked at her and felt nothing but absolute love, her we where to people, completely family less and we had made it through this.

"Hermione, marry me?" I asked before I realized what I was saying, thinking though I knew I meant it in the fullest, I wanted to spend the rest of my life with her.

She looked shocked for only a minute before saying absolutely, and their we stood overlooking the ruins of Hogwarts, the future Mrs. And Mr. Malfoy.

* * *

Our wedding was really a small one in a little church by our home. Few people attended the wedding and there was not a single person from either of our families, but we could not be any happier.

* * *

The End.

REVIEW PLEASE!!

Thank you.

Haters

* * *


End file.
